An increasing amount of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like are equipped with multimedia capability. In this capacity, the multimedia equipped mobile devices are able to execute all types of multimedia files, such as video files, audio files and the like. In addition to multimedia capability, mobile devices are consistently expanding in terms of memory capacity. For example, cellular telephones are currently available with 16 mega byte (Mbyte) and 32 Mbyte local memories. An alternative or additional capability, mobile devices may have built-in flash memory and or memory capacities of mobile devices may be expandable with external multimedia card (MMC) slot for user data. The need to expand memory capacity is essential in the multimedia equipped mobile device because the typical multimedia file is a large volume file that requires ample storage space to execute the file and/or store the file. However, as the multimedia functionality of the mobile device increases, so too, will the memory capacity and the user is assured that next generation mobile devices will customarily be available with sufficient memory capacity to support all facets of multimedia capabilities.
The deployment of advanced high bit-rate mobile networks has opened up new opportunities for delivering a host of services in a way that was not possible with earlier second generation wireless networks. Recent systems including third generation (3 G) systems, such as those specified for use with the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) wireless standard, enable the delivery of new digital services such as video calls and the playback of multimedia applications that are comprised of audio and video clips. In this regard, the increased bit rates of 3 G systems widen the possibilities for providing digital services. Please also refer to current 2 G and 2.5 G systems hence content is already widely transferred using e.g. GPRS.
As the ability to send multimedia content over wireless networks, such as cellular and non-cellular networks and the like, becomes more commonplace, the prospect grows for numerous content delivery or content download models that will greatly benefit the mobile device user. For example, one model has been discussed whereby the mobile device user subscribes to a service that provides for programs to be downloaded to the mobile device on a regular schedule. In this model, a user may subscribe to a service that provides e.g. daily, weekly or monthly delivery (i.e., download) of a program, such as a soap opera, a talk show or the like, typically transmitted by a television network. The user of such a service benefits from having the programming automatically downloaded to the mobile device, assuring that the user does not miss an episode of the program. In addition, since the programming is provided to a mobile terminal the active user can view the program at any time or at any place
However, content downloading of large data files, such as multimedia files and the like, typically requires ample download time or bandwidth to transmit the file from the source to the mobile device. Download time presents problems in the wireless communication realm; such as, the cost associated with transmitting a large multimedia file and the actual time for downloading which may limit the users ability to otherwise communicate via the cellular network. In order to address these concerns, it is envisioned that the majority of content downloading would occur during off-peak hours, i.e., typically during the night time or during any other suitable time defined by the service or content provider This allows content providers to offer the service at economical delivery rates and would not greatly impact the device user's ability to otherwise communicate via the network.
While night-time content downloading addresses problems associated with the mobile device user, it does not address all of the economical problems associated with content downloading in mobile devices and, specifically problems encountered by the user when the mobile device “roams”, i.e., travels outside of the home network. Typically, the user of the cellular network is provided service to a home network and the ability to roam outside of the home network to other networks is provided if the service provider has appropriate agreements in place with the other networks. Generally, the ability to roam to another network comes at an additional cost to the user, either the costs are built in to the user's service agreement or the costs are in addition to the user's service agreement.
FIG. 1 provides a block diagram depiction of a home network and a corresponding roaming network, in accordance with the prior art. The home network 10, typically a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network includes Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 20, a Base Station Controller (BSC) 30. The BTS receives and terminates wireless communications transmitted from and to Mobile Station(s) (MS A) 40, i.e. mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones and the like. The BSC is the functional entity within the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communication that is responsible for Radio resource (RR) allocation to a Mobile Station, frequency administration and handover between the BTS controlled by the BSC. The BSC provides an interface to the Packet Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) 50 and the GPRS core network 60. A Mobile Switch Center (MSC) 70 is communication with the BSC and PSTN and provides an exchange within the network that is capable of interworking with location databases. The MSC is in communication with a Home Location Register (HLR) 80 that maintains user subscription information for home network subscribers. A Packet Control Unit (PCU) 90 is in communication with the BSC and a Service GPRS Support Node (SGSN) 100 and is responsible for the radio related aspects of the GPRS. The SGSN keeps track of the location of an individual MS and performs security functions and access control to the GPRS core network. Gateway GPRS Support Nodes (GGSN) 110 supports the edge routing function of the GPRS network acting as an Internet Protocol (IP) router to the Internet 120.
The GPRS Core network 60 will typically include one or more Border Gateway 130 that provide edge routing to neighboring networks. In this illustration the BG provides routing a connecting network 140, which in turn provides connection to the GPRS roaming network 150. GPRS roaming network is similarly configured with architecture that resembles the GPRS home network. In addition, the GPRS roaming network will include a Visitor Location Register (VLR) 160 that includes all subscriber data required for call handling and mobility management for mobile subscribers currently located in the area controlled by the VLR, i.e., the roaming network area. As such when the Mobile Station 40 travels outside of the home network to the area of the roaming network, the VLR will provide call handling and management for the MS, designated in FIG. 1 as MS-C.
In the business model proposed above, in which a subscriber is provided content downloading of a program on a regularly scheduled basis; hourly, daily, weekly or the like, if the user chooses to travel, the roaming charges that may incur may make content downloading highly undesirable. The user will be faced with paying an exorbitant rate to download while they are outside the home network or, more likely, will be forced to suspend the service during periods of travel. Suspending or stopping the service is to the disadvantageous of both the user and the service provider. The user of the service will be disappointed by not being able to habitually receive and view the program on the normal schedule and the service provider will lose revenue if the user suspends or otherwise cancels the service during the periods of travel.
Thus a need exists to develop a system and corresponding methods for providing content downloading to mobile terminals when the terminal is outside of the realm of the home-network, i.e. when the mobile device is roaming or when the device is about to roam but is still within the home network. The desired system and method will avoid connection to a roaming network and will, therefore, eliminate the need to incur costs related to accessing the roaming network. In addition, the desired system and methods will provide the mobile device user with a convenient means for downloading content in the roaming, i.e., travel, environment. Moreover, the desired methods and systems should provide for roaming or travel to occur on regular schedules or for a user travel profile to exist, such that the system recognizes when content downloading should be altered from the normal home-based downloading to the travel or roaming mode of content downloading and can automatically switch modes based on the user's schedule.